Don't Panic (1)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot Marisol is seen helping Katie with her posters when Drew says Hi to them. Marisol thinks Drew is flirting with her and Katie asks her if she's still not over her crush. In the next scene Katie and Drew are talking to each other when Marisol comes up and Drew leaves. Marisol says that she knows what they were talking about and asks Katie if Drew is interested in her. Katie says she thinks Drew is interested in someone else. The pair are seen again in the cafeteria where Marisol runs for President along with Mo and Katie because she is jealous that Drew is dating Katie and not her. Later whilst Drew is speaking with Katie, it is revealed that Marisol has stopped answering Katie's texts. Drew offers Katie a burger but she declines. Marisol is campaigning for people to vote for her. Katie tries to talk to her but Marisol says she must end things with Drew for them to be friends again. Drew and Katie talk and she tries to end things with him but Drew stops her. Later when the presedential candidates are delivering their speeches, Marisol has a short, confident speech but Katie struggles with her own. While Katie is speaking Marisol interrupts, stating that Katie is stepping on people to get what she wants. In response to Marisol's comment, Katie calls her a hyprocrite because she stole K.C. right under his babymama's (Jenna) nose. Mr. Simspon steps in and makes them sit down. Later, Katie confronts Marisol in the hallways trying to reconcile with her but she declines saying Drew doesn't know much about her and gives the impression she is going to tell Drew about her bulimia struggles. Some time afterwards, Marisol walks in on Drew and Katie kissing and asks Drew if he knew Katie's secret, to which, Drew answers that he doesn't know what she's talking about. It is at that point that Marisol reveals that Katie is bulimic. When Drew ask Katie if it is true Katie denies it. Sub Plot Eli is first seen with his new therapist talking about his play "Love Roulette." He learns that he has Bipolar Disorder and that if he takes his pills and stays calm, he'll be alright. He then goes to school, embarrassed of his Bipolar Disorder. Bullfrog walks in and gives Eli his medication. Eli sticks his tounge out so Bullfrog could make sure he swallowed it. He also sees Eli writing a list of people's names, Eli jokes saying it's a revenge list, but it's really an apology list. He then walks up to Fiona and gives her a sorry present. She accepts it and they sit and talk about his Bipolar Disorder. Eli and Jake are shown in class. When the bell rings Eli says he's sorry to Jake. But, Jake does not forgive him due to him firing him from the play, and what he did to Clare. Eli then calls up his therapist and tells her that Jake had not forgiven him. She says its okay and that he should give it a little bit more time. Later on he is with Fiona again talking and he sees Clare fighting with Jake in the halls, he suggests that he should help Jake with understanding what Clare likes. Later on in class Eli raises his hand and shares the same ideas Jake did, and he's partnered up with Jake, Eli feels this will be a good opportunity to get in good with Jake and Clare. Third Plot Sav is with Mo and tells him that him and Ms. Oh have been hitting it off pretty well and he doesn't know where it's headed, also he tells Mo that he'll vote for him, etc. Ms. Oh walks up to Sav and Mo who are talking. Sav asks her if she heard his favorite band, Death Hand's music yet. She tells him she has but that their drumming isn't too good. She tells him that to improve his music skills she put together a tape of her music and tells him to practice off of it. She then walks away. While at her desk Sav approaches Ms. Oh and tells her that he's listened to her music and that it's really good and that he has practiced off of it. Ms. Oh who's grading papers tells him that she's glad and that she would like to hear it after school. She tells him that she'll meet up with him after school and hear what he's got to play, and that she'd rather hear it than the teachers complaining about the crappy coffee they have. After school, Ms. Oh meets with Sav and they share music. Ms. Oh plays and sings a song that is about Sav, during the song Ms. Oh realizes that it's weird and that she's a teacher so she leaves. A few moments later she returns telling Sav she's sorry that she left so abruptly but it's weird for her since she's the teacher (although she's only 23 and he's 18) and that it's weird for them. Sav tells her that he knows the song was for him and that they can't fight these feelings anymore. Sav and Ms. Oh start kissing. Trivia * The title of this episode is named after the song "Don't Panic" by Coldplay. *It is revealed that Eli was diagnosed with bipolar disorder just like Craig Manning. *We find out that Marisol still likes Drew. *Katie, Marisol, and Mo are running to be the new student council president. *It was revealed that Katie has an eating disorder, bulimia, even though she refused to accept it. *Drew and Katie begin a relationship. *Sav and Ms. Oh share a kiss. *The people that run for student council president and their supporters don't have to were their school polo's. Quotes Featured Music *"Listen" by Dryer - Heard when Sav and Ms. Oh kiss. *"No Turning Back" by Sarah Blasko - Heard when Marisol reveals Katie's secret to Drew. Gallery Don't Panic (1) - Moe.jpg Degrassi-dont-panic-ptfe432-7.jpg Degrassi-dont-panic-ptfe432-8.jpg Degrassi-dont-panic-ptfe432-9.jpg Degrassi-dont-panic-ptfe432-10.jpg Degrassi-dont-panic-ptfe432-11.jpg Degrassi-dont-panic-ptfe432-12.jpg degrassi_panic_02hr.jpg degrassi_panic_05hr.jpg kjsadh.png skjhdksj.png skjdhskj.png Picture 4.png reerfr.png ksdhkasjhk.png d11_ june 20_ss_0196.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_1075.jpg.jpg Links *Download Don't Panic (1) *Watch Don't Panic (1) *Teennick: Watch Don't Panic (1) Category:Season 11 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Reputations Category:Rumors Category:Secrets Category:Student-Teacher Affair Category:Eating Disorders Category:Crushes Category:Friendship Issues Category:Relationship Issues Category:Love Triangles Category:Now or Never